


Library

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [34]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fellatio, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Invisibility Cloak (Harry Potter), Libraries, M/M, Oral Sex, such a cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry Potter fellates Draco Malfoy in the Hogwarts library.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	Library

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donnarafiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/gifts).



> Word of the day: _Library_ A building holding a collection of books.

Draco Malfoy doesn’t think that he’ll ever get used to Harry Potter’s innate ability to work around the rules. _His_ innate prefect is still a little dubious about missing double Astronomy. 

Still, the promise of a blow-job inside the restricted section is enough to inspire any red blooded male, so here Draco is, covered with Harry’s fantastic invisibility cloak. 

Harry’s lips are searing hot, wet and envelop his cock entirely. 

Draco throws his head back against the ancient oak shelves, thanking Merlin for the invention of Silencing Charms. 

“A hundred million points to Gryffindor,” Draco manages, starting to come apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading xxxx


End file.
